Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 038
The Terror of Blue-Eyes!! is the thirty eighth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba continue their Duel in Death T-5. Kaiba Summons more copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" making things more difficult for Yugi.]] Summary The crowd start cheering that the Duel is over as no card can beat the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba tells Yugi to draw; no matter what card he gets, the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" will blow it away. Yugi sweats and draws "Imp". "No good", he thinks, "the card won't last more than an instant". He plays it in Defense Mode, and watches it get destroyed by the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Kaiba says that it is painful to watch; As long as Yugi keeps playing his monsters in Defense Mode, it doesn't matter how many get slaughtered, his Life Points will stay the same, but all he is doing is prolonging his inevitable demise. Yugi thinks that Kaiba is right, if he plays a monster in Attack Mode, he will lose. Kaiba tells Yugi to play his next monster. Eventually, he'll run out of cards, then lose. Yugi looks at his hand. That ATK scores just aren't high enough. He plays "Beaver Warrior" in Defense Mode. Kaiba yells "Attack!" then pauses and asks if that is what Yugi expects him to do. Kaiba opts to draw another card and increase his army, rather than put "Beaver Warrior" out of its misery. Yugi worries. He knew that this was bound to happen. Each of his monsters can only defend the attack of one enemy monster, but if Kaiba brings out more monsters, he won't have enough defenders to block all of them and will lose next turn. Kaiba draws and says that it looks like the Goddess of Victory is on his side. He has drawn another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which he Summons. On his next turn, Kaiba plans to attack with the two of them and end Yugi's life. Yugi gulps. He can play another monster he thinks, but on the turn after that, he'd be defenseless, since the dragons can kill two of his monsters, while he can only play 1 per turn. Yugi thinks that he's lost. Kaiba smiles that he has won. The audience also yell that Kaiba has won and there is nothing Yugi can do to stop it. Jonouchi mentally urges Yugi not to give up until the end. Yugi closes his eyes and suddenly sees his grandfather. Yugi decides not to give up and believes that he is not fighting this Duel alone. " holds back the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons".]] Yugi draws his next card, thinking everything rides on what it is. He gets the Spell Card, "Swords of Revealing Light". He plays it causing the swords to bind the dragons and prevent them attacking for three turns. Kaiba gets annoyed over Yugi's persistence. Jonouchi and Anzu compliment Yugi's move. Kaiba remarks that Yugi has used up the last of his luck. He has only bound the dragons for three turns. What can he do in that short amount of time, Kaiba asks. Yugi thinks Kaiba is right. All he has done is extended his life, there's nothing more he can do. Kaiba begins his turn and draws an unnamed kappa monster. Kaiba plays it in Defense Mode, sparing the pleasure of finishing Yugi off for the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Kaiba begins the countdown to Yugi's death and says that he has three turns. Yugi looks at his hand. He has 4 cards. One is an unnamed wolf monster. He thinks that can use that one in battle, but the other three; "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" are useless. He doesn't know they mean and thinks that there is no way that they can beat Kaiba. "Swords of Revealing Light", was only a ploy for time, he tells himself and believes that he is really going to lose. communicates with Grandpa.]] "Regular" Yugi drifts away from Dark Yugi and sees his grandfather, who asks if he's giving up and comments that it's not like Yugi. Yugi asks what else can he do. Grandpa reminds Yugi that he was suffering once before and asks how he overcame that. Yugi replies that it was because of the Millennium Puzzle. Grandpa nods and continues that Yugi put each piece of the Puzzle in its place. He didn't give up, believed in himself and competed the Puzzle, even though it took eight years. Grandpa says that there is nothing meaningless in the world, like pieces of a puzzle and the cards. Grandpa walks away, leaving Yugi wonder what he meant. Dark Yugi gasps and suddenly realizes something. He wonders if the Deck could contain "Exodia". A vision of Grandpa appears next to him, reminding him that there are no meaningless cards. Yugi looks at his cards and remembers something that Grandpa once told him: In Duel Monsters, cards usually work alone. One card Summons one monster. However there is one monster that is different. It is an experiment made by the makers of Duel Monsters, where you have to collect five cards in order to Summon it. A flashback shows Grandpa telling Yugi this and saying that the odds are against it. Very few people know what the cards are for and no one has ever collected all five and used them in a game, so nobody has ever seen the Summoned God Exodia. Yugi looks at his hand again, he has the legs and the left arm. He now understands that he must collect all the sealed parts of the body. Kaiba accuses Yugi of stalling and tells him to draw his card. Yugi draws and gets "Right Arm of the Forbidden One". Kaiba notices that Yugi's expression has changed. But regardless, there are no cards better than "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", he thinks, so Yugi's last hope is like the flicker of a candle before it is blown out. Kaiba begins his turn and draws "Judgeman". Kaiba finds it dull just sitting there, so he Summons "Judgman" to destroy Yugi's monster, saying the stress will do Yugi good. "Judgeman" attacks and destroys "Beaver Warrior". Kaiba smirks and says that there are only two turns left. Yugi draws "Dark Magician". He could play it in Defense Mode, he thinks, but that won't be much use against two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". Yugi Summons "Dark Magician" to kill the "Judgeman". Kaiba comments that this is just the futile struggle of the condemned. "Dark Magician" uses its "Black Magic" attack to destroy "Judgeman". Yugi insists that he won't give up until the Duel ends and he will take every chance he gets to chip away at Kaiba's Life Points. That move took away 300, lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1000. Kaiba says that it is the last turn, Yugi has no chances left. He draws and Summons the third "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Its uses its "Burst Stream of Destruction" attack to destroy "Dark Magician". Yugi gulps, as he is left with 200 Life Points. Kaiba roars with laughter and tells Yugi to draw his last card. No matter what he gets, he shall die. "Swords of Revealing Light" wears off at the end of Kaiba's turn, freeing the other two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons". The next turn, the three shall attack together and give Yugi a negative 8800 Life Points, he laughs. Yugi sweats and begins his last turn, with his life depending on what card he draws. Featured Duels Dark Yugi vs Seto Kaiba :... Continued from the previous chapter. '''Yugi's turn' Yugi Summons "Imp" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn "Blue Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Imp". Yugi's turn Yugi Summons "Beaver Warrior" in Defense Position. Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Yugi's turn Yugi plays "Swords of Revealing Light". Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons an unnamed monster in Defense Position. Yugi's turn Yugi passes Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons "Judgeman". "Judgeman" attacks and destroys "Beaver Warrior". Yugi's turn Yugi Summons "Dark Magician". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Judgeman". (Kaiba: 1300 → 1000 Life Points) Kaiba's turn Kaiba Summons his third "Blues-Eyes White Dragon". "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician". (Yugi: 700 → 200). :Continued next episode... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Yugi'sUnnamed4-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Yugi's unnamed Kaiba'sUnnamed-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Kaiba's unnamed